O segredo de Tomoyo
by Angeliel
Summary: Descontinuada - Tradução da fic Tomoyo's Secret de Izzu - Não tenho mais como traduzi-la, nem sua continuação.
1. Adeus Japão

Essa história é sobre o romance de E+T de Card Captor Sakura. Eu espero que todos vocês gostem. Se houver alguma coisa que você queira comentar sobre esse fic mande um email para iz_syaz@yahoo.com (emails para a autora só em inglês)  
  
Nota: Card Captor Sakura não me pertence embora eu gostaria que fosse minha. Somente a história me pertence e por favor não me processe. Eu não posso pagar por isso.  
  
Nota 2: Eles têm 18 anos no inicio desta história. Tem também um pouco de S+S, OK, OK bem poucos momentos de S+S ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Nota da tradutora: Eu gostaria de agradecer à Izy que me deixou traduzir essa fic e dizer pra que vocês comentem pra eu querer continuar traduzindo... Essa fic, no original, se chama Tomoyo's Secret e eu li e adorei.. resolvi traduzir.. esse então é o primeiro capítulo.. deu pra completar em dois dias.. mas não posso garantir os próximos.. mas já vale... bjos para todos... Emails para mim: tomoyo_hiiragizawa@ig.com.br ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Capítulo Um Adeus Japão  
  
Era apenas mais um dia típico em Tomoeda. Sakura e Syaoran estavam caminhando juntos indo para a casa de Tomoyo. Quando eles passaram pelo lago, havia uma pessoa inesperada. Era Tomoyo; ela estava com sua câmera nas mãos.  
  
"Hãn?" Sakura  
  
"Sakura-chan! O que você está fazendo aqui?" Tomoyo  
  
"Hum, eu apenas estava indo para sua casa. E você?" Sakura  
  
"Eu estava apenas andando por aqui e vi essas lindas flores e decidi gravar em minha câmera." Tomoyo  
  
"Isso é uma coisa legal pra se fazer! Então, você já conseguiu alguma proposta?" Sakura  
  
"Proposta, que proposta?" Tomoyo  
  
"O que eu quero dizer é se você já recebeu alguma proposta de universidade ou faculdade ou alguma coisa?" Sakura  
  
"Ainda não. Mas eu espero conseguir uma boa faculdade de moda ou universidade." Tomoyo  
  
"Eu creio que você conseguirá a melhor de todas." Syaoran  
  
"Obrigada Li-kun" Tomoyo  
  
"De nada. Sakura, já que encontramos Tomoyo, vamos logo para o cinema?" Syaoran  
  
"Hum, claro! Vamos Tomoyo-chan, vamos!" Sakura  
  
"Gomen, mas eu não posso. Eu tenho aula de inglês hoje." Tomoyo  
  
"Ahhhh! Que pena. Se é assim seremos apenas eu e o Syaoran. Eu acho melhor irmos, tchau, Tomoyo-chan, até logo!" Sakura  
  
"Tchau, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo  
  
Eles deixaram Tomoyo sozinha no lago. Ela então andou, sozinha, até em casa. Quando chegou, sua mãe ainda não estava lá. Então eram apenas ela e suas empregadas. Ela verificou a correspondência e lá havia uma carta para ela. Ela a pegou e abriu, ficou chocada com o que e leu. Quando estava mais calma pôs a carta na bolsa e sorriu para si. Ela foi para seu quarto e tomou um bom banho e se arrumou para a aula de inglês. Depois da aula ela foi direto para casa e sua mãe já estava lá.  
  
"Oka-san, estou tão feliz!" Tomoyo  
  
"Você realmente me parece excitada, deve Ter tido um dia ótimo. Tem alguma coisa que gostaria de me dizer?" Sonomi  
  
"Oka-san, eu recebi isso hoje!" Tomoyo  
  
Ela estendeu a carta que recebera à tarde para sua mãe. Sonomi estava chocada e feliz depois de ler. Então ela olhou para sua preciosa filhinha com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
"Muito bem minha filha, parabéns, você conseguiu a melhor faculdade de moda do mundo! Universidade do Centro da Inglaterra!" Sonomi  
  
Sonomi tinha uma expressão de felicidade plena, mas Tomoyo parecia um pouco triste e preocupada.  
  
"O que foi querida?" Sonomi  
  
"Apenas estou pensando em algo." Tomoyo "Bem, o que houve? Talvez eu possa te ajudar em alguma coisa." Sonomi  
  
"Ha ha.. se eu for para lá, ninguém mais estará com você aqui e eu estou com medo de alguma coisa acontecer com você quando eu não estiver por perto." Tomoyo  
  
" AH! Tomoyo minha querida. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo; Eu vou ficar bem. Apenas vá e ire isso da cabeça. Eu não quero que você abandone seus sonhos por estar preocupada comigo. Eu sei que você vem esperando por esse momento há muito tempo. Não se preocupe, eu estarei lá com você por alguns dias, certo? De qualquer forma eu tenho alguns negócios para resolver por lá." Sonomi " Ha há, você realmente e uma mãe compreensiva. Eu vou ligar pra Sakura- chan e contar a ela as boas novas." Tomoyo " Vá logo!" Sonomi Tomoyo correu para o telefone e ligou para Sakura.  
  
Depois de uma semana. Tomoyo está deixando o país hoje. Sakura, Syaoran, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, Touya, Yukito e Fujitaka estavam no aeroporto para ver Tomoyo mais uma vez.  
  
" Ah! Tomoyo-chan, nós vamos sentir tanto a sua falta!" Rika  
  
"Eu também vou sentir falta de vocês." Tomoyo  
  
"É sim... eu vou sentir falta de você filmando a mim e a Sakura." Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo riu, divertida.  
  
"Ah???" Tomoyo  
  
"Isso, é um presente para você. É o mais novo livro de histórias arrepiantes na cidade. Espero que goste." Naoko  
  
*Gotas * "Ual... obrigada Naoko por sua generosidade." Tomoyo  
  
"Você sabia que havia um ancião inglês que vive e morre por arte e..." Takashi  
  
Chiharu bateu na cabeça do garoto antes que ele pudesse terminar e ele caiu sobre seus joelhos inconscientemente.  
  
" Pare com isso Takashi-kun. Tomoyo, vou sentir sua falta!" Chiharu  
  
*Gotinha na Tomoyo durante a cena. *  
  
"Bem, parece que ficaremos separadas por vários longos anos." Sakura  
  
"Sim, mas não se preocupe. Eu vou escrever assim que eu chegar lá, O.k.?" Tomoyo  
  
"Vôo número MH 708 para Inglaterra que sai às 15:09, todos os passageiros queiram se dirigir até o portão nove, obrigada"  
  
" Ops, estão chamando o nosso vôo. É melhor irmos agora, Tomoyo." Sonomi  
  
"Tudo bem. OK pessoal, até logo! Tchau!" Tomoyo  
  
"Tchau!" Sakura, Syaoran, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko e Yukito  
  
Tomoyo e Sonomi já estavam fora do alcance dos olhos deles, então todos foram para suas casas. O avião decolou e deixou o chão. 'Adeus Japão, até logo.' Pensou Tomoyo quando ela já não podia ver o solo. 


	2. Oh meu Deus! É você mesmo Hiiragizawakun...

Comentários da Autora: Olá de novo! Este é o segundo capitulo. Enquanto eu vou escrevendo 3 histórias e esta é a minha favorita e a maior. Mais ou menos 15.000 palavras ou mais... ______________________________________________________________________ Comentários da Tradutora: AI! Mais um capitulo que eu traduzi e amei.. nossa.. tou ficando boa nisso... Bjos mil.. Ah... reviw... ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Capitulo Dois Oh meu Deus! É você mesmo Hiiragizawa-kun?  
  
Após algumas horas, o avião aterrissou no England Airport. Depois de pegarem a bagagem, elas saíram do aeroporto e chamaram um taxi para levá- las até o apartamento de Sonomi. Assim que elas chegaram, Sonomi estava indo para uma reunião.  
  
"Se precisar de mim é só ligar, OK?" Sonomi  
  
"Claro! Ha ha, onde acha que posso ir num passeio?" Tomoyo  
  
"Se quiser caminhar, eu sugiro o parque e ao shopping. Hum, querida, estou atrasada, preciso ir agora. Vejo você no jantar?" Sonomi  
  
"Tudo bem por mim. Obrigada pelas dicas, ha ha. Tchau." Tomoyo  
  
Antes de sair, Sonomi beijou a filha na testa e se retirou. Após algum tempo, Tomoyo decidiu dar uma volta no parque. Era realmente fascinante; haviam muitos tipo de flores. Então ela se sentou em um banco que ficava literalmente em frente ao lago. Era bastante tranqüilo ficar ouvindo os pássaros cantando suas músicas e vendo aquelas flores. Foi quando cinco rapazes vieram até ela.  
  
"Olá menina. Meu nome é John. Eles são Joey, Calvin, Ben e meu patético irmão gêmeo James." John  
  
"Você fala inglês?" Calvin  
  
"Sim, eu falo." Tomoyo  
  
"Gostaria de dar um passeio com a gente, gata?" Bem  
  
"É... Pode ser divertido." Joey  
  
"Sumimasen, mas eu preciso ir para casa, minha mãe me espera." Tomoyo  
  
"Não!" John  
  
"Caras, deixem ela em paz. Desculpe pela grosseria." James  
  
"Ah! Cala a boca James!" John  
  
" Se não tá gostando, vai pra casa." John  
  
"É..." Calvin  
  
"Por favor, eu sou realmente nova por aqui. Eu preciso estar em casa na hora do jantar." Tomoyo  
  
"Ah claro!" Joey  
  
"Por favor John, deixe-a ir..." James  
  
"Nunca nessa vida!" John  
  
"Por que você ir gata? Nos dê uma boa razão..." Calvin  
  
"Ela... ela... Hum..." James  
  
"Ela o que?" Calvin  
  
Enquanto eles resmungavam sobre Tomoyo, um rapaz chegou perto deles e eles ficaram realmente surpresos em vê-lo ali, tirando Tomoyo, porque ela não sabia quem ele era.  
  
"Hei pessoal, é o esquisito!" Bem  
  
"O que vocês estão aprontando?" rapaz  
  
"Nada!" John  
  
"Estávamos apenas conversando com esta estrangeira." Joe  
  
"Hum hum" rapaz  
  
"E o que acham de irmos?" Calvin  
  
"Até amanhã na faculdade." Bem  
  
"É claro!" rapaz  
  
"Desculpe pela confusão." James  
  
Os rapazes deixaram Tomoyo e o outro cara lá. O rapaz quis confirmar se ela estava bem, então se aproximou.  
  
"Senhorita, está bem?" rapaz  
  
"Sim, mas estou tão assustada..." Tomoyo  
  
Então ela chorou o mais que pôde. Ela se escondeu no peito do rapaz. Depois de um tempo, ela deixou o rapaz livre e se deu conta do que fizer.  
  
"Gomen, eu não queria fazer isso, eu..." Tomoyo  
  
"Hã? Você é japonesa?" rapaz  
  
"Por que? Sou sim. Por que perguntou?" Tomoyo  
  
O rapaz pareceu reconhecê-la. Então ele lhe perguntou  
  
"Daidouji-san, é você? É mesmo você?" rapaz  
  
"Hum? Como sabe o nome da minha família?" Tomoyo  
  
Ela olhou para cima e viu um rapaz com olhos azuis escuros e um par de óculos de aro fino olhando e sorrindo para ela. Ela estava bastante confusa.  
  
"Desculpe, mas quem é você?" Tomoyo  
  
"Ah! Sou eu, Hiiragizawa Eriol!" rapaz  
  
Tomoyo olhou chocada para ele depois e ouvir aquilo, mas ela apenas ficou o mais calma possível. Então Eriol ajudou Tomoyo a se levantar do chão e andar até o apartamento.  
  
"Ual! Eu nunca pensei que fosse encontrar com você depois de seis anos." Tomoyo  
  
"É, eu também não pensei. Mas por que está aqui Daidouji-san?" Eriol  
  
"Estou aqui para me matricular... Ops, aqui estamos. Obrigada pela ajuda e por Ter me trazido até aqui. Eu tenho que subir agora. Espero que nos vejamos novamente, ja, Hiiragizawa-kun. Venha me visitar quando puder." Tomoyo  
  
"Ok! Ja..." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo foi para o apartamento de sua mãe depois de dizer tchau para Eriol. Ele apenas a viu entrar no prédio e quando ela não podia mais ser vista por ele, Eriol deixou o local. 


	3. Sonomi preocupada

Comentários da Tradutora: Gente.. eu tou AMANDO traduzir essa fic.. como os capítulos são curtinhos, eu posso traduzir cada um em cerca de uma hora... e eu tou fazendo assim... pelo menos dois por dia.. ai que encantador!!! *_* Vamos á fic... Ah.. reviw... onegai...  
  
Obs: o que está entre () sou eu falando.. é que eu sou muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito enxerida... ~_~''''' ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Capítulo Três Sonomi preocupada  
  
No apartamento, "Estou em casa." Tomoyo "Tomoyo o que esteve fazendo o dia todo?" Sonomi  
  
"Eu estava no parque." Tomoyo  
  
"Deus, eu estava tão preocupada. E, quem era aquele rapaz?" Sonomi  
  
"Hã? Você diz o que me trouxe em casa?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sim, que é ele?" Sonomi  
  
"Ele é um amigo da Escola Primária de Tomoeda. Não se preocupe, ha ha, eu sou adulta agora e sei cuidar de mim." Tomoyo  
  
"Então é assim? Então não há nada que eu precise me preocupar." Sonomi  
  
"Então? O que temos para o jantar?" Tomoyo  
  
"Seu prato favorito, tempura." Sonomi  
  
"Ual! Obrigada ha há, você é a melhor." Tomoyo  
  
As duas pararam e conversar e foram jantar o tempura(hum.. bom... eu adoro!!! ^_^). Três dias depois, Tomoyo acordou cedo e se arrumou para ir até a universidade. Sua mãe havia preparado seu café da manhã. Depois de prontas elas saíram e pegaram um taxi até a universidade. Quando chegaram, estava cheio de jovens como Tomoyo, todos esperando para fazer a matricula. Depois de fazer tudo necessário, Sonomi necessitou ir para uma reunião. " OH querida, Tomoyo preciso ir agora, é uma reunião de importância no escritório. Owabi, eu não posso ficar. Quando tudo estiver pronto vá direto para casa, OK? Tchau querida, nos vemos no jantar." Sonomi  
  
"OK." Tomoyo  
  
Sonomi pegou um taxi e deixou sua filha na universidade. Tomoyo estava realmente entediada e resolveu dar uma volta para conhecer o local. Enquanto ela andava, um grupo de rapazes a observavam. "Hei caras... não é aquela gata japonesa que nós vimos há uns três dias?" primeiro rapaz  
  
"É, você tá certo." Segundo rapaz  
  
"O que acham da gente ir falar com ela?" Terceiro  
  
" Ótimo!" Quarto  
  
Os quatro caminharam até onde estava Tomoyo e disseram oi. Ela se virou e olhou para onde vinha a voz. Ela ficou bastante perturbada quando viu quem era. Eram os rapazes que a interpelaram outro dia.  
  
"AH, são vocês de novo." Tomoyo  
  
"Hei... ela nos reconhece." John  
  
"É, deve ser de mim que ela se lembra melhor, uh?" Joey  
  
"Sem essa... é de mim!" Calvin  
  
"Parem com isso caras." Ben  
  
"O que vocês querem agora? Três dias atras, vocês me assustaram. Não foi o bastante?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sim, não foi o bastante?"  
  
A voz veio de trás. Todos se viraram e viram um rapaz com óculos olhando-os sério. Tomoyo ficou realmente feliz em vê-lo.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo  
  
Todos olharam Tomoyo confusos ao saber que ela sabia quem ele era.  
  
" Você conhece o esquisito?" John.  
  
"Sim, ela me conhece. Ela é uma amiga do Japão. E porque ela é minha amiga eu espero que vocês não a importunem mais. OK?" Eriol Tomoyo, rapidamente, correu para perto de Eriol. Pegou seu braço o mais firme que pôde. Os quatro rapazes ficaram surpresos ao ver aquilo. " Você ganhou dessa vez, mas haverá outra vez. Vamos caras." John  
  
Então eles foram embora e deixaram Tomoyo e Eriol lá. Tomoyo estava assustada, Eriol tentou deixá-la mais calma se animando. No fim ela sorriu e o sorriso dela fez o coração de Eriol se encher de alegria. Depois de alguns minutos, eles deixaram o local e Eriol sugeriu a Tomoyo que eles fossem até a mansão de Eriol e ela aceitou. Quando ela estava na casa dele, ficou surpresa ao ver o quão grande era aquela residência. Era maior que a sua própria mansão em Tomoeda. Ela então reparou nas belas flores que ornamentavam o jardim. Ela foi até o jardim para ver de perto das flores. Ela estava realmente espantada com tantos tipos de plantas. Eriol a viu e foi de encontro à garota no jardim. "Então por que você veio para a Inglaterra?" " Ah? Eu? Eu vim porque recebi uma proposta da universidade. Recebi a correspondência há uma semana e vim para cá há três dias." Tomoyo "Entendo, muito bm." Eriol  
  
"Obrigada, e você? o que estava fazendo lá esta tarde?" Tomoyo  
  
"Eu estudo lá. Parece que nos encontraremos bastante." Eriol  
  
"Humm, é! Hum, se importa se eu perguntar, onde está a professora Mizuki? Eu não a vi por aqui." Tomoyo  
  
"Nós terminamos." Eriol  
  
"Por que?" Tomoyo  
  
"Ela acha que eu sou muito jovem para ela e eu simplesmente concordo. Ela está certa, enquanto eu tenho a alma de Reed Clow o que significa uns mil anos, eu continuo sendo um garoto de dezessete anos." Eriol  
  
"Eu entendo. Você é o cara mais compreensivo que eu já conheci." Tomoyo  
  
"O mais compreensivo? Pelo que eu saiba os únicos rapazes que você se relaciona são: eu, Takashi-kun, e meu querido descendente." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo apenas rir discretamente ouvindo Eriol e apenas disse. "Hiiragizawa-kun, onde estão Nakuro-chan e Suppi-chan?" Tomoyo  
  
" Os dois estão na China. Eu lhes disse para achar um mestre de artes marciais lá. E para aprender tudo que ele puder ensinar a ela. "Eriol  
  
"Está aí o porquê de a sua casa estar tão silenciosa." Tomoyo  
  
"Hum, está realmente quieto sem eles por perto." Eriol  
  
"Você deve se sentir sozinho, não se sente?" Tomoyo  
  
"Talvez você esteja certa. Mas eu não estou tão sozinha com você por perto." Eriol  
  
"Hã? É, enfim, é melhor do que encontrar com aqueles caras." Tomoyo  
  
"Você sabe quem são aqueles quatro? É melhor você se manter longe deles, eles gostam de flertar com garotas bonitas. Se você se envolver com eles estará em grandes problemas." Eriol  
  
"O que quer dizer com isso, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo  
  
"Deixe-me contar uma coisa. Um ano atrás eles estupraram duas garotas. Quando este semestre começou, uma garota que havia se matriculado desistiu no mesmo dia." Eriol  
  
"Oh nossa!" Tomoyo  
  
"E mais, um mês atrás, uma garota estava grávida e se matou. Os pais dela tentaram levá-los à corte, mas eles perderam. Você sabe o porquê? Porque a universidade pertence ao Bisavô dele." Eriol  
  
" Gasp! Eu sabia que não havia boa coisa com eles, mas isso com todos os cinco?" Tomoyo "É, James é o melhor. Ele não gosta de violência, sempre adverte John para não fazer e fazer alguma coisa, mas John não ouve o irmão. Eles são gêmeos." Eriol  
  
" Quão diferente eles são. Ual Hiiragizawa-kun, eu sempre me lembrarei dos seus conselhos. Oh não, está ficando tarde. É melhor eu voltar para casa. Obrigada por tudo, você foi maravilhoso me ajudando." Tomoyo  
  
" De nada., você está indo para casa, que tal se eu lhe acompanhar? É perigoso para uma senhorita andar sozinha por aí a essa hora." Eriol  
  
" Obrigada Hiiragizawa-kun, você é tão gentil" Tomoyo  
  
" Podemos ir?" Eriol  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo Eles andaram juntos até o apartamento de Tomoyo. Depois Tomoyo subiu pra o apartamento e Eriol voltou para casa. Tomoyo foi para seu quarto e tomou um bom banho. Depois de se arrumar ela foi para a cozinha e começou a fazer o jantar. 


	4. O Primeiro dia de Aula

Comentários da Tradutora... : Mais um capitulozinho pra você.. espero que estejam gostando.. Arigatou... ______________________________________________________________________Capitu lo Quatro O Primeiro Dia de Aula  
  
[Ponto de vista da Tomoyo]  
  
Ual, Hiiragizawa-kun é bem legal. Ele não iria gostar do que eu achava quando ele estava em Tomoeda. É muita sorte ele estar por perto enquanto aqueles caras estão me amolando. Eu espero não ter que me encontrar com aqueles caras outra vez, nunca mais. Mas uma coisa fica martelando na minha cabeça, por que eles têm tanto receio do Hiiragizawa-kun? Toda vez que ele aparece eles fogem , eles parecem ter medo dele. Hum, de qualquer forma é melhor eu terminar de cozinhar, ha ha deve chegar logo. Depois de 30 minutos, Sonomi chegou em casa e ficou muito surpresa em ver sua filha cozinhando. As duas tiveram um agradável jantar juntas. Na manha seguinte, na universidade, Tomoyo veio até sua mãe depois de passar pela escola e se localizar e contar sobre a história da escola.  
  
"Ha ha!" Tomoyo "Então, como é? Bom?" Sonomi  
  
"Sim, eu adorei, é maravilhoso!" Tomoyo  
  
"É bom saber que você gostou. *Pausa * Hum, Tomoyo." Sonomi  
  
"O que foi ha ha?" Tomoyo  
  
"Bem, eu vou Ter que voltar para o Japão agora." Sonomi "O que?" Tomoyo  
  
"Eu relutei e não queria te deixar aqui sozinha, então decidi deixar dois seguranças com você. Eles vão lhe observar a uma certa distância. Você pode ficar no meu apartamento, OK?" Sonomi  
  
"Hum, está bem então. Eu acho que temos que nos despedir?" Tomoyo  
  
"Ok querida, se cuide. Eu virei lhe visitar assim que possível, eu posso?" Sonomi  
  
"OK até logo, ha há." Tomoyo  
  
"Até logo... querida" Sonomi  
  
Sonomi deixou o local e Tomoyo abraçou os joelhos e começou a chorar. Inesperadamente a sombra de uma pessoa bloqueou a luz do sol. Tomoyo ficou realmente assustada pensando que poderiam ser aqueles quatro de novo, então ela olhou para cima, e ela ficou aliviada em ver que era Eriol que estava lá.  
  
"Daidouji-san, daijobu desu ka?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo rapidamente ela enxugou as lágrimas. "Daijobu." Tomoyo "Foram aqueles caras de novo?" Eriol  
  
"Não. Foi minha mãe, ela teve que voltar para o Japão, agora la está indo para o aeroporto." Tomoyo  
  
"Oh, então qual é o curso que você freqüenta?" Eriol "Desin de moda e artes". Tomoyo "Então parece que nos veremos todos os dias" Eriol  
  
"O que te faz dizer isso?" Tomoyo  
  
"Estou na turma de arte e música" Eriol  
  
"Ah, são boas noticias..." Tomoyo  
  
"Mas também há as más notícias." Eriol  
  
"E o que é?" Tomoyo  
  
"Aqueles caras estão na classe de arte também." Eriol  
  
"Está brincando, não? Shikata ga arimasen ne?" Tomoyo  
  
(shikata ga arimasen ne = não há nada que possamos fazer?)  
  
"Shikata ga arimasen." Eriol  
  
(shikata ga arimasen = não há nada a fazer.)  
  
"Isso é horrível!" Tomoyo  
  
"Eu posso imaginar o que eles vão fazer com você quando eu não estiver por perto." Eriol  
  
"Bom, eu só vou ter que vê-los." Tomoyo Depois de conversarem um longo tempo, eles forma para suas respectivas casa. Na manhã seguinte na aula de artes.  
  
"Classe, hoje teremos uma nova estudante na sala. Srta. Daidouji, por favor venha." O professor  
  
Uma garota com cabelos longos e negros, pele clara entrou na sala de aula.  
  
"Konichiwa, eu sou Daidouji Tomoyo e vim do Japão, prazer em conhecê-los." Tomoyo  
  
"Bom dia Srta. Daidouji, eu sou Sr. Jones e serei o reitor do curso. Por favor, fale inglês. Bem, Srta. Daidouji, você deve se sentar com... hum... Ah, sente-se com Anna Robert." Sr. Jones  
  
"Obrigada Sr. Jones." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo andou até seu lugar e Anna a cumprimentou cordialmente. Sr. Jones começou a falr e todos se calaram. Num canto, estavam sentados quatro rapazes. Eles estavam conversando, e não estavam prestando a mínima atenção no Sr. Jones, mas sim em Tomoyo.  
  
"Hei, é aquela agora japonesa de novo." Ben  
  
"É." Calvin  
  
"Eu acho ela é a gata dele." Joey "Nem em sonho, mas se ela for realmente dele, nós vamos pegá-la pra gente" Jonh  
  
"É." Joey, Calvin e Ben  
  
"Então quem vai pegar essa?" Ben  
  
"Não, deixem ela pra mim." John  
  
"O que?" Calvin,  
  
"Oq eu você quer dizer com isso?" Ben  
  
"É diga pra gente." Joey  
  
"Significar que nenhum de você pode toca nela sem ser eu. Entendido?" John  
  
"Ah cara! Você é tão egoísta." Ben  
  
"Por que é sempre você que pega as bonitas?" Joey  
  
"É, nós sempre pegamos o resto e você fica com a carne fresca." Calvin  
  
"Porque eu sou Jonh Anthony e eu sou seu líder. Se não fosse por mim vocês estariam na cadeia a essa hora. Eu não me importo com o que vocês pensam mas eu realmente quero essa garota. Então vocês não devem tocar nela." John  
  
"Então você está apaixonado." Calvin  
  
"TÉ a justificativa por você ter ficado chocado ao ver ela agarrando o braço o esquisito." Ben  
  
"Então, quando você vai se movimentar?" Joey  
  
"Muito em breve e vou precisar da ajuda de vocês." John  
  
"Dixe-me adivinhar, para tirar Hiiragizawa Eriol do caminho?" Ben  
  
"É." John  
  
"Eu não me atrevo a fazer isso." Joey  
  
"Conte comigo." Calvin  
  
"Porque?" Ben  
  
"Você nunca ouviu que ele é alguma coisa assustadora e misteriosa?" Calvin  
  
"Não." Ben  
  
"Ele é assustador. Todos que tentam fazer alguma coisa com ele se tornam outras pessoas, como se fossem caras como a gente e ficam bons." Calvin  
  
"Mais como cachirrinhos." Joey  
  
"É." John  
  
"Ele parece ter mágica ou algo assim." Calvin  
  
"Hum, então é por isso que vocês chamam ele de esquisito, né? Eu acho que posso pegá-lo. Você estão comigo?" Ben  
  
"Hum, você ainda quer fazer isso?" Calvin  
  
"Claro, você são galinhas ou o que?" Ben  
  
"Bom, eu tu dentro." Joey  
  
"Ok, eu também." Calvin  
  
"Ótimo, vocês são os melhores. Dêem o melhor pra conseguir tirar aquele esquisito do caminho de Daidouji Tomoyo para mim. OK caras?" John  
  
"Claro." Calvin, Ben e Joey Depois da aula, Tomoyo e Eriol saíram junto e foram almoçar na cantina. Todos os caras solteiros estavam olhando para eles. Tomoyo começou a se sentir mal com aquilo, então ela perguntou a Eriol se eles podiam ir comer em outro lugar. Depois deles saírem daquele lugar, quatro rapazes saíram de um grupo. Eram John, Joey, Calvin e Ben.  
  
"Ei John, parece que a sua garota já foi pega." Joey  
  
"Cala a boca, Jo!" John  
  
"Não se preocupe, é por pouco tempo." Ben  
  
"O que você tá planejando?" Calvin  
  
"Você vai ver." Ben  
  
"Eu vou ver e quero que sai bem, entendeu?" John  
  
"Eu acho que você vai gostar." Ben  
  
John apenas olhou para Bem com uma cara confusa como se não estivesse entendendo o que ele estava planejando. Enquanto isso, Tomoyo e Eriol estavam em uma sala da biblioteca. "Hiiragizawa-kun, você percebeu como aqueles garotos olhavam para a gente lá na cantina?" Tomoyo  
  
"E?" Eriol  
  
"Você não ficou incomodado com isso?" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol olhou para ela com um sorriso.  
  
"Não. Se você quer saber, todos aqueles caras são do clube de John Anthony." Eriol  
  
"Você acha que eles vieram para cá?" Tomoyo "Claro, ele é o líder deles. Agora, eu preciso que você fique atenta, eu não vou poder estar o tempo todo com você e é aí que eles vão tentar se aproximar." Eriol  
  
"Eu entendo. Muito obrigada por tudo, você tem me protegido desde que eu cheguei aqui. Eu fico muito agradecida." Tomoyo  
  
"Não um grande feito. Você é minha amiga e é claro que eu vou ajudá-la." Eriol  
  
"Se você assim o diz, eu sou sua amiga então você deveria me chamar de Tomoyo, certo?" Tomoyo  
  
"Claro, mas me chame de Eriol." Eriol  
  
"Ok, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Assim é melhor, Tomoyo-san." Eriol  
  
"Nós não tivemos a chance de nos conhecermos quando você estava em Tomoeda. Mas agora eu sinto que eu vou conhece-lo." Tomoyo  
  
"Sim, você está certa. Naquela ocasião eu estava ocupado com Sakura-chan, estou certo Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
"Sim." Tomoyo  
  
Eles sorriram um para o outro. Depois de um tempo, Tomoyo foi para casa. Ela não sabia que havia um a seguindo. O rapaz parou quando ela entrou no apartamento. Então o rapaz pegou o celular e ligou para alguém informando onde ela morava. Então o rapaz se foi. 


	5. Onde está Eriol?

Comentários da Autora: Oi, sou eu de novo! Quando eu escrevi esse capítulo, eu quase chorei quando meu irmão disse que havia jogado na lixeira. Eu estava como... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... eu queria me matar. Mas quando eu verifiquei no computador, o capítulo continuava lá e com apenas um adendo feito pelo meu irmão. Algo como: "E então veio um homem jovem que era muito bonito e todas as garotas em volta olhavam-no, seu nome é Zuwairi." Eu tive vontade de rir até meu estômago doer. Meu irmão tem 23 anos, mas age como se tivesse 5. Mas ele é a pessoa que eu mais amo. Ele toma conta de mim desde que eu era apenas uma garotinha e eu não fui pra escola só porque ele ficava tomando conta de mim. Ele é tão doce. Eu ainda estou tentando escrever esse capitulo. Bem, está feito. Eu iriei atualizar quando tiver tempo livre, OK?  
  
Comentários da Tradutora... : Espero que estejam gostando... quero agradecer à Chibi-lua que mandou reviw, à Aya-chan que pediu a continuação e à Mako-chan que gostou.. (que bom ^_^) Vai também pra Mako-chan o endereço da fic em inglês: (endereço). Bom, agora vamos ver a fic, que daqui a pouco tem mais comentários que a própria... ______________________________________________________________________Capitu lo Cinco Onde está Eriol?  
  
Três meses depois, na biblioteca da Universidade Tomoyo e Anna estavam lendo sozinhas em um canto e não havia mais ninguém além delas. Elas haviam ficado muito amigas depois desses três meses. Então, um garoto veio até elas e Tomoyo ficou muito feliz em vê-lo. "Eriol-kun, é você? Só um segundo, eu não havia visto vo..." Tomoyo Ela ficou chocada ao ver quem era. "Hum, Tomoyo, é melhor eu ir agora. Nos vemos amanhã." Anna "M-mas Anna..."Tomoyo Anna saiu da biblioteca assim que viu quem era o rapaz. Tomoyo, realmente assustada, deixou o livro e tentou deixar a biblioteca o mais rápido possível, mas ela foi parada pelo rapaz. "O que você quer?" Tomoyo "Então você estava esperando pelo esquisito, hum?" o rapaz "Sim, eu estava, mas não esperava por você, Sr. Antony. E mais uma coisa não o chame de esquisito. O nome dele é Hiiragizawa Eriol." Tomoyo "Que seja, querida. Estou aqui para me desculpar pela ultima vez e por favor, me chame de John." John "Você está doente ou é apenas impressão?" Tomoyo "Eu não estou doente. Apenas quero que você seja minha amiga." John A boca de Tomoyo se abriu um pouco quando ela ouviu John. "O que quer com isso? Não.. não pode ser, você deve estar tramando alguma coisa, não está? Você sempre planeja algo nada bom..." Tomoyo " Verdade! Eu gostaria de ser seu amigo. Ok, Ok, eu prometo não te incomodar mais, é justo?" John "Só você?" Tomoyo "Hum, e os meus amigos. Eu acho o bastante, certo? Agora você será minha amiga?" John Tomoyo olhou para seus pés e alguns minutos depois acentiu com a cabeça. John sorriu maldosamente quando ela se virou para pegar seus livros e ambos deixaram a biblioteca.  
  
Depois de um mês, quando eles estavam andando juntos, Eriol estava sentado em um dos bancos da universidade. Ele os viu e rapidamente foi até eles. "Eriol-kun, onde você esteve? Eu não o vejo faz tempo." Tomoyo "Tomoyo-san, por que você está com ele? Como eu lhe antes, ele.." Eriol Antes de ele terminar, John o cortou "Disse o que esquisito?" John "Eriol-kun, eu.. eu..." Tomoyo "Hum, parece melhor eu ir agora, até logo Tomoyo" John John os deixou sozinhos. Então Eriol olhou Tomoyo nos olhos. "Eu lhe disse para não dar confiança para ele ou seus amigos. Por que? Me diga porque ele estava com você?" Eriol "Ele..." Tomoyo "Ele o que?" Eriol "Ele apenas queria ser meu amigo." Tomoyo "Hum hum. E você acreditou nele?" Eriol "Me pareceu que ele realmente queria ser meu amigo e eu o aceitei." Tomoyo "Tomoyo-san, você não deveria Ter feito isso. Você se esqueceu do que eu lhe disse sobre a garota grávida, do suicídio e das outras garotas que ele assustou? Ele é um homem de mil faces." Eriol "Eu sei! Eu sei! Você não precisa me lembrar disso! Você não é a minha mãe ou alguém responsável por cuidar de mim! Eu acho ele melhor que você! Vá embora!!!" Tomoyo Eriol congelou depois do que ela disse. Então ele sorriu para ela. "Tomoyo-san, eu não sou sua mãe ou alguém que deva tomar conta de você, mas eu me preocupo. Eu me preocupo como um amigo." Eriol Tomoyo ficou espantada e em silêncio. Então ela correu para longe de Eriol. Ele a seguiu e ela parou perto de um lago, se ajoelhou e tampou o rosto com as mãos, tentando conter as lágrimas. No fim, Eriol parou lá, achou a garota e andou até ela. Tomoyo se virou e encontrou ele parado perto dela. Ela se levantou e correu até ele e o abraçou o mais forte que pôde. Eriol ficou chocado, mas ficou o mais calmo que pôde e correspondeu ao abraço. Depois de um tempo, ela se soltou dos braços dele e se sentou em um banco perto de onde eles estavam. Eriol se sentou ao lado dela. "Arigatou por me consolar. Me desculpe, eu não queria dizer aquilo para você. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo." Tomoyo "Não se preocupe, eu não guardo essas coisas no coração. Agora, ele é melhor que eu?" Eriol "É claro que não. Você é o melhor, e você sempre me protege desde que eu cheguei aqui." Tomoyo "Fico honrado em ouvir isso." Eriol "Então, onde você esteve nesse último mês? Você sumiu e eu fiquei preocupada, sabia?" Tomoyo "Me desculpe por ter te deixado preocupada. Hum, eu fui à China para visitar Nakuru-chan e Suppi-chan." Eriol "Por que você não me avisou? Eu estava.. sozinha... aqui." Tomoyo "E por isso pegou John para seu amigo, estou certo?" Eriol "Não na verdade, ele apenas implorou para que eu o aceitasse como um amigo e eu não pude negar, então eu apenas aceitei." Tomoyo "Ok! E você não sentiu medo dele?" Eriol "Eu acho que não, um pouco talvez. Ele me pareceu ser mais legal depois que você viajou." Tomoyo "Hum, parece que ele está tentando seduzir você. Eu acho que ele gosta de você." Eriol "Nem em sonho! Mas o que faz você pensar assim? Meu Deus, eu estou congelando." Tomoyo "Hum, se ele realmente gosta de alguém, ele irá conseguir. Não importando que conseqüências isso traga." Eriol "Hum, não vamos falar nisso agora, eu estou me sentindo a caminha da boca dos crocodilos. Então, como estão Suppi-chan e Nakuru-chan?" Tomoyo "Bem, Suppi-chan está mais sério porque ele não comeu nenhum doce desde que chegou lá. Nakuru-chan não tem tido tempo de chatear ele como ela sempre faz. Mas eles ficaram muito felizes em me ver." Eriol Tomoyo riu baixinho, Eriol estava feliz em vê-la sorrindo novamente. Ele sentiu tanta falta dela, mas ele ó havia ficado um mês longe. (parece que o projeto vai começar, hehe. Você pode fazer isso Eriol, lute por isso garoto!)  
  
Eriol PV Deus, como eu senti falta dela. Ele está mais bonita do que da ultima vez que a vi. Espero que meus olhos não estejam me mostrando o que eu estou pensando.  
  
Tomoyo olhou para ele, percebeu que era observada e ficou realmente curiosa, então perguntou para ele o que estava errado. "Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?" Tomoyo "Hum, nada errado. Faz um mês que eu fui embora, mas eu senti sua falta, de verdade. Eu tive a sensação estranha de que não poderia ficar mais um minuto longe de você" Eriol "Sério? Oh, Eriol-kun, pare com isso, está me deixando sem graça!" Tomoyo Tomoyo corou, Eriol percebeu e logo mudou o assunto da conversa. Enquanto isso, John andava à procura de Ben. Ele se assustou ao ver o amigo em frente a um cemitério. (assustador!) "Oi Ben." John Ben viu John e foi de encontro a ele. "Então, o que houve" Ben "Aquele esquisito voltou" John "Você diz Hiiragizawa Eriol?" Ben "É, ele mesmo. Eu sei que deixei ele com raiva por estar com Tomoyo. Se você pudesse saber como eu me senti quando o deixei com raiva. Cara, é demais!" John "hum, eu sei como se sentiu, eu posso sentir isso também. Você está feliz porque ninguém o deixou com raiva antes. Porém, se eu estiver certo, há alguns minutos, Tomoyo abraçou ele e ele correspondeu." Ben "O que? Você está brincando, certo? Como você sabe disso?" John "Hum, deixe-me contar um segredo. Não conte a ninguém, Ok?" Ben "Claro, o que é?" John "Você sabe porquê de eu não ter medo de Hiiragizawa Eriol?.. bem, é porque eu sou um mago." Ben "O que?! Ei Ben, você está brincando, certo?" John Ben negou com a cabeça. "Há! Não brinca! Não existe essa coisa de magia e feiticeiros. Talvez você seja alguém com poderes psíquicos ou algo assim." John "Parece que eu terei que demonstrar isso a você." Ben Quando ele terminou, uma luz surgiu na palma da mão dele e lá havia uma imagem de Tomoyo e Eriol "Como você fez isso?" John "Mágica" Ben "É melhor você parar..." John Antes que ele pudesse terminar a palavra, dentro da luz, Tomoyo pegava a mão de Eriol. "Que droga é essa? Eu vou matar esse cara!" John "Você confia em mim agora?" Ben John afirmou com um aceno de cabeça e continuou irritado. "Hum, você é um mago. Engraçado." John "Sim, eu sou e Hiiragizawa Eriol também." Ben "Não, mais um mago. Oh Deus! Por favor me diga que eu estou apenas sonhando e tudo isso não é verdade." John "Eu posso sentir magia em todo ser dele, mas não posso ter certeza de nada." Ben John apenas olhou para ele com uma expressão confusa. Ele estava pensando se Ben não estava apenas brincando. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Comentários da Autora: Como foi? Se você quiser dizer alguma coisa, me mande um email, ou apenas R+R. Onegai, porque eu quero saber até onde vou (emails para a autora só em inglês)  
  
Comentários da Tradutora: Faço as palavras da Izy as minhas... escritores e tradutores de fic são movidos a emails e reviws... 


	6. Uma Noite no Apartamento de Tomoyo

Autora: R+R  
  
Tradutora: mas só? Bom, opção da Izy.. bom, vamos lá.. esse capítulo demorou um pouco porque eu ainda não tinha traduzido.. fala de tempo.. mas isso já se resolve.. eu vou ver se posto mais rápido agora... vamos á lá fic...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- Depois de uns meses, Era feriado, então eles não tinham aula(eu amo quando isso acontece). Tomoyo chegou na mansão de Eriol. Ela parecia realmente excitada, então foi procurar por Eriol. No fim, ela o encontrou na sala de música. Ele estava tocando piano; a música que ele estava tocando era linda e Tomoyo estava encantada em ouvir. Eriol percebeu que havia alguém em frente a ele e arou de tocar.  
  
"Ohayo, Eriol-kun" Tomoyo  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-san. O que foi? Você parece mais alegre que o normal." Eriol  
  
"Noite passada, haha me ligou e disse que vem me visitar aqui. Oh! Eu mal posso esperar! Sinto tanta falta dela e ela disse que tem uma coisa pra me dar." Tomoyo  
  
"Isso é maravilhoso, sem dúvidas você está feliz. Então, o que acha de irmos ao supermercado e comprar um peru para nossa reunião familiar?" Eriol  
  
"Maravilho, obrigada Eriol-kun. Vamos" Tomoyo  
  
"De nada, Você pode esperar para que eu troque de roupa?" Eriol  
  
"Claro!" Tomoyo  
  
No dia seguinte, no apartamento de Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol estava ajudando Tomoyo com as saladas e o peru. Depois de tudo pronto ele caíram cansados no sofá e tiveram uma agradável conversa.  
  
"Então Eriol-kun, a encarnação do Grande Mago Clow, é um ótimo cozinheiro e também um grande músico, parece que você pode fazer qualquer coisa. Me diga alguma coisa que você não possa fazer" Tomoyo  
  
"Muitas coisas. Eu ainda sou um mísero humano." Eriol  
  
"Sim, e você é muito legal. Eu acho que não acharia outra pessoa como você nesse mundo." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol tirou os óculos.  
  
"Você realmente acha isso?" Eriol  
  
Ele a olhou diretamente nos olhos. Tomoyo estava estarrecida em como os olhos dele eram. Um par olhos azuis escuro que pareciam saber exatamente o que ela estava pensando.  
  
"Sim" Tomoyo  
  
De repente, uma campainha soou por todo o apartamento. Tomoyo de levantou no sofá e foi atender a porta. Quando ela abriu, encontrou Sonomi sorrindo para ela.  
  
Tomoyo ficou realmente contente em ver sua mãe ali e a abraçou. As lágrimas começaram a escorregar e seus olhos. Eram lágrimas de alegria.  
  
"Okasan, eu senti tanto a sua falta." Tomoyo  
  
Sonomi enxugou suas lágrimas.  
  
"Eu também, querida." Sonomi  
  
Eriol colocou os óculos e foi de encontro às duas para cumprimentar Sonomi. Ela e então perguntou à Tomoyo quem era aquele rapaz em seu apartamento.  
  
"Querida, quem é ele?" Sonomi  
  
"Oh, esse é Eriol Hiiragizawa. Aquele que me trouxe em casa no dia em que chegamos. Ele quem vem me protegendo de qualquer coisa." Tomoyo  
  
"Prazer em conhecê-la Daidouji-sama." Eriol  
  
"Que rapaz educado. Prazer em conhecê-lo também e muito obrigada por cuidar da minha " Sonomi  
  
"Iie, Foi um prazer estar em companhia de uma garota adorável. Em todo caso, nos conhecemos desde que temos onze anos de idade." Eriol  
  
"Então você é o rapaz misterioso que veio transferido da Inglaterra para o Tomoeda Elementary quando ela tinha onze. Ela falava de você tanto que as vezes me deixava entediada e mal." Sonomi  
  
"Verdade? Garoto misterioso, unh, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
Eriol se virou para encarar Tomoyo que tinha um olhar CULPADO. Eriol devolveu com aquele olhar de VOCÊ-CONTOU-TUDO-SOBRE-MIM. E ela respondeu com SIM-TIRANDO-A-PARTE-DO-CLOW. Sonomi estava furiosa em ver como eles interagiam.  
  
"Hum, okasan, o que você tem para mim?" Tomoyo  
  
"Bom, aqui está." Sonomi  
  
Sonomi entregou um envelope à Tomoyo.  
  
"É do seu pai. Você só deve abrir quando tiver exatamente dezoito." Sonomi  
  
"Hum? Papai? Eu pensei que ele tivesse morrido quando eu tinha dois anos." Tomoyo  
  
"Sim, ele está, mas me pediu que entregasse isso a você quando completasse dezoito." Sonomi  
  
"Mas por que esperar que eu faça dezoito?" Tomoyo  
  
"Eu não sei das suas razões, mas eu sei que ele podia ver tempos adiante. Ele podia ver o futuro. Algumas vezes eu pensei que ele fosse louco ou algo assim." Sonomi  
  
"Então eu verei com cuidado." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo guardou o envelope no bolso.  
  
"Okasan vamos comer." Tomoyo  
  
Sonomi provou da salada e do peru. Ela estava surpresa pelo delicioso jantar que foi oferecido à ela. Depois do jantar, Tomoyo lavou a louça e Eriol foi ajudá-la. Sonomi estava sentada no sofá terminando seu chá. Depois de lavar a louça, Tomoyo e Eriol foram de encontro á Sonomi na sala de estar.  
  
"Tomoyo, esse foi o melhor jantar que eu já tive em toda minha vida. Foi você quem fez tudo?" Sonomi  
  
"Sim, mas não sozinha. Eriol-kun me ajudou. Ele é um grande cozinheiro." Tomoyo  
  
"Você está me encabulando." Eriol  
  
"Ual, você não parece um rapaz que cozinhe, mas cozinha extremamente bem." Sonomi  
  
"Obrigado, Daidouji-sama." Eriol  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde, Eriol foi para casa. Sonomi e Tomoyo se recolheram a seus quartos e tiveram uma ótima noite de sono.  
  
Sonomi PV  
  
Hum, por que eu tive que ter a mesma impressão de quando eu conheci Fujitaka que quando eu conheci o jovem Hiiragizawa? Eu sinto que os dois tem alguma coisa em comum. Ele é um grande cozinheiro, como Fujitaka. Bom, ele se parecem. O olhar calmo como se soubesse de tudo. E mais uma coisa, os dois usam óculos. Me faz pensar que, parece que eles são a mesma pessoa. Eu acho melhor dormir agora; está ficando tarde.  
  
Uma semana mais tarde, no aeroporto..  
  
Hoje, Sonomi precisa voltar ao Japão imediatamente depois de receber uma ligação urgente da fábrica. Tomoyo foi acompanhar Sonomi até o aeroporto. Eriol também estava lá. Eles se despediram e ela se foi. Tomoyo ficou bastante chateada por sua mãe ter ido embora, se sentiu sozinha outra vez, mas ela não estava mais tão sozinha, ela agora tinha Eriol ali. Ele estava ali para alegrá-la. Ele estava sempre ali, por ela. Os dois deixaram o aeroporto e foram para o apartamento de Tomoyo. Quando eles chegaram, Tomoyo ofereceu algo para Eriol.  
  
"Eriol-kun, gostaria de alguma coisa para beber?" Tomoyo  
  
"Chá me parece agradável." Eriol  
  
"Como queira." Tomoyo  
  
Ela serviu o chá na mesa em frente à Eriol. Ele ficou observando ela novamente. Tomoyo notou o fato e perguntou.  
  
"O que foi?" Tomoyo  
  
"Hum, bem, quando é seu aniversário?" Eriol  
  
"Amanhã. Por que perguntou?" Tomoyo  
  
"Eu só estou curioso por causa do envelope do seu pai. Isso parecia ser um segredo." Eriol  
  
"Eu vou abri-lo à meia-noite." Tomoyo  
  
"Posso ficar aqui com você? Eu quero saber o que há nele." Eriol  
  
"Hum, claro. Em todo caso, eu preciso de companhia. Mas, e suas roupas?" Tomoyo  
  
"Tem um jeito simples, não se preocupe." Eriol  
  
"Se você assim o diz, então não tenho nada com que me preocupar." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo deixou Eriol dormir no quarto de hóspedes.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Coments da Tradutora: Nossa, demorou, ne? Mas eu prometo que o próximo demora menos, Ok? Até a próxima... kisu..  
  
Ah! Faça uma tradutora feliz.. aperta esse botãozinho aqui embaixo? 


	7. O Segredo de Tomoyo é revelado

Autora: Olá!! Sou eu novamente. O que achou do ultimo capitulo? Eu acho que escrevi muito devagar, concordam? As vezes eu me odeio. Eu sempre sinto que sou desnecessária e pior que uma idiota. Desculpe, por favor, eu não queria despejar, mas é que eu estou um pouco estressada. Estão chegando os exames, o fim do ano e eu preciso continuar a minha vida. Eu sempre acordo cerca de 4, 5 da manhã. É.........oKay Vou parar de tagarelar e por favor, aproveite a história!!! r+r!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________ Tradutora: Nossa.. e eu pensando que esse fim de ano ia dar pra igualar os capítulos com a Izy que eu ia ter tempo.. pura imaginação.. tou correndo mais que durante o ano.. mas ano que vem não tem escola.. fiquei de fora da faculdade e é a vida.. gente.. deixem Reviws... isso me move a continuar a traduzir.. eu tenho muitas fics deixadas de lado(ainda não publicadas) pra traduzir essa.. Ah.. queria mandar um beijão pra: Violet-Tomoyo, Fernanda- Kinomoto, Hime, Sayo Amakuza, Chibi-lua, Aya Chan e makoto, que deixaram reviws e eu adorei.. brigadão gente!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
Capitulo Sete O Segredo de Tomoyo é revelado  
  
Naquela noite, mais precisamente à meia noite.  
  
Tomoyo ainda estava acordada. Ela pegou o envelope e abriu. Achou uma foto de seus pai e mãe e ela quando tinha cerca de três anos. Ela ficou emocionada ao ver a foto. Então achou a carta endereçada à ela. Dizia(eu não sei o nome do pai da Tomoyo, então chamemo-no Spiro) 'Querida Tomoyo, quando você estiver lendo essa carta eu já não mais existirei. No dia em que você nasceu, eu senti algo especial vindo de você. O seu nascimento brindou com alegria a família Daidouji e você tem poder para trazer felicidade a qualquer um. Seu doce sorriso e seus olhos brilhantes, você deve ser uma garota muito bonita, educada e simpática, agora. Se eu tivesse a chance de viver novamente, a primeira pessoa que eu gostaria de ver seria você. Eu lhe deixei essa carta porque eu queria lhe dizer uma coisa muito importante. Eu nasci em uma importante família. Eles me tratavam como um tesouro e eu os amava muito. Então, uma dia, um garoto estranho apareceu na mansão. Meus pais estavam felizes.  
  
"Meu querido, depois que eu sair, quero que você vá para o mais longe possível dessa casa. E não quero que volte para cá nunca mais. Tente fazer com que Mong Yuet não te ache. Vá para o Japão, uma cidade chamada Tomoeda. Fique lá, é o único lugar onde ele não pode te achar." Ying  
  
"Mas mamãe, porque o Japão?" Spiro  
  
"Meu irmão mora lá e ele pode proteger você de qualquer perigo. Agora vá! Ele está vindo! Vá, rápido!!" Ying  
  
"Hum, mas mãe." Spiro  
  
"Nada de mas, apenas vá! Não seja desobediente." Ying  
  
Então ela me envolveu com uma luz e eu entrei por ela. Eu gritava o mais que podia mas acabei ficando inconsciente. Quando eu acordei, a primeira coisa que eu vi foi a Torre de Tokyo. Eu estava flutuando no topo do monumento. Eu estava flutuando lá com a ajuda da luz transparente que me envolvia e eu sabia vir de minha mãe.' Lágrimas molharam o rosto de Tomoyo, mas ela continuava a ler a carta. 'Então eu flutuei até parar em frente a uma grande mansão. Um homem saiu da mansão e me cumprimentou. Ele me levou para o interior da mansão e ela parecia ser minha. Então o homem falou.  
  
"Como você está, Spiro? E onde está sua mãe?" o homem  
  
"Hum, mãe? Ela, ela, ...está morta." Spiro  
  
O homem estava bastante chocado e seu queijo caiu após absorver a informação. "Como? Onde?" o homem  
  
"Ontem. Ela foi morta por um feitiço." Spiro  
  
"Ying, me desculpe por não ter te protegido. Quem fez isso a ela?" o homem  
  
"Hum, um garoto, mais ou menos da minha idade, chamado Mong Yuet." Spiro  
  
"Mong Yuet? Eu deveria saber." o homem  
  
"Hum, posso perguntar uma coisa?" Spiro  
  
"Claro, o que é?" o homem  
  
"Quem é você?" Spiro  
  
"Eu sou seu tio, meu nome é Toshi." o homem  
  
"Então você é o irmão de minha mãe. Finalmente eu o encontrei." Spiro  
  
"Sim, e eu o ajudarei a treinar e controlar sua mágica." Toshi  
  
"Obrigado." Spiro  
  
"Você tem um grande potencial mágico e por isso vou ensiná-lo. Mas antes, preciso lhe ensinar algo de japonês. Hum, ou, primeiro, um banho." Toshi  
  
Daí após dia eu pratiquei tão arduamente o quanto agüentava e tentava dar sempre o melhor de mim. Tio Toshi disse que eu tinha potencial mágico para ser o maior mago vivo. Mas um pequeno engano era que eu não pude libertar todos os meus poderes. Porque o poder que vem de uma mulher só pode pertencer a outra mulher. Esse é o motivo de eu ter deixado tudo para você.' Tomoyo arregalou os olhos. ' Sim, você deve estar chocada com isso, não está? Não se preocupe, em breve você vai descobrir isso em você. Quando eu conheci a sua mãe, ela tinha o espirito de um homem. Foi isso que eu gostei nela. Mas ela amava sua prima, Nadeshiko. Eu me casei com ela e um ano mais tarde ela estava pronta para te receber. Então você nasceu perfeita. Quando você tinha três anos, eu já podia sentir sua força, tudo que você tinha, gentileza, beleza e bondade. Mas comecei a sentir a aura de Yuet ficar cada vez mais próxima. Por isso eu deixei você e sua mãe. Ela chorava dia e noite, sabia que eu não retornaria nunca mais. Ela implorou pra eu não ir, mas eu insisti. Com amor, Spiro, seu amado pai.  
  
Tomoyo, tristemente, olhou dentro do envelope e não encontrou nada. Então ela deixou o envelope de lado e foi dormir. 


	8. Eriol está agindo estranhamente

Essa é uma história baseada no romance de E+T de Sakura Card Captor. Eu realmente espero que vocês apreciem. Se tiver algo que queira comentar sobre essa fic, por favor, mande-me um email para: Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com. emails para a autora, somente em inglês)  
  
Nota:  
  
Card Captor Sakura não me pertence, apesar de eu desejar isso. Minha, apenas é a história e por favor, não me processe, porque eu não sou rica!  
  
Nota 2:  
  
Eles tem 18 anos no inicio dessa história. Tem também um pouco de S+S, okay, okay, muitos poucos momentos de S+S.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
Na manhã seguinte,  
  
Tomoyo acordou um pouco mais tarde do que de costume. Ela saiu do quarto e foi surpreendida por Eriol. Ele havia feito o café da manhã para ela, que sorriu para ele.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-san. Eu fiz o café para você, espero que goste." Eriol  
  
"Ohayo, e arigatou Eriol-kun. Você não precisa fazer isso, afinal, é meu convidado." Tomoyo  
  
"Considere como um presente de aniversário. Hum, aqui, para você." Eriol  
  
Eriol entregou a ela uma pequena caixa de presente que ela aceitou.  
  
"O que é?" Tomoyo  
  
"Veja você mesma. Espero que goste." Eriol  
  
Ela abriu a caixa e encontrou um colar de prata com um pingente de sol(parecido com o báculo de Eriol)  
  
"Eriol-kun, isso é muito, não posso aceitar. É muito caro." Tomoyo  
  
"Não se preocupe, apenas aceite. Eu quero muito que isso fique com você, pertencia a amante* de Clow, Li Siu Lan." Eriol  
  
"Sério? Huh, amante* de Clow? Você quer dizer que." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol cortou ela antes que pudesse terminar a palavra.  
  
"Sim, pertenceu à amante* de Clow e eu quero que fique com você." Eriol  
  
"Mas por que, isso é muito caro. Eu não posso..." Tomoyo  
  
"Eu te dei isso porque você tem a mesma personalidade da amante* de Clow. É como se as duas possuíssem o mesmo espirito. Um espirito doce." Eriol  
  
"Isso foi tão doce de sua parte, Eriol-kun. Tudo bem, aceito e agradeço a você por isso." Tomoyo  
  
"Ah sim, e abriu o envelope?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo empalideceu. Eriol reparou e lhe perguntou:  
  
"O que houve, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
"Nada. Estou bem." Tomoyo  
  
"Você tem certeza disso? Você não me parece bem." Eriol  
  
"Eu.hum, aqui. Leia você mesmo." Tomoyo  
  
Disse Tomoyo e depois entregou o envelope a Eriol. Ele leu, depois de terminada a leitura, ele olhou de volta para Tomoyo.  
  
"Não vejo motivo para não se alegrar." Eriol  
  
"Eriol-kun, por minha causa meu pai está morto. Ele foi morto numa batalha por minha causa. E ele deixou minha mãe por minha causa! E eu me sinto tão culpada!" Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo caiu sobre os joelhos e lágrimas jorraram dos seus olhos. Eriol se aproximou dela e a abraçou. Ela estava surpresa, mas decidiu corresponder ao abraço.  
  
"Não diga isso. Eu posso sentir que o seu pai realmente te amou. Por isso ele fez o que fez. Agora, enxugue suas lágrimas, Tomoyo-san." Eriol  
  
Ao dizer isso, Eriol entregou a ela um lenço. Tomoyo olhou nos olhos do rapaz, profundamente.  
  
"Você leu a última parte?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sim, li." Eriol  
  
"Você acha que eu tenho habilidades mágicas?" Tomoyo  
  
"Bem, aqui diz que sim, mas." Eriol  
  
"E?" Tomoyo  
  
"Eu não tenho certeza, mas, não se preocupe, nós podemos fazer isso aflorar." Eriol  
  
"Você diz que?" Tomoyo  
  
"Claro." Eriol  
  
"Espere, estive pensando e eu não acho que esteja preparada para fazer isso." Tomoyo  
  
"Por que?" Eriol  
  
"Eu acho que não estou preparada para passar minha vida envolta em mágicas e encantamentos." Tomoyo  
  
"Eu entendo, já pensei como você. Mas era o meu destino como reencarnação de Clow Reed. Eu não posso parar isso, porque é o meu destino." Eriol  
  
"Por que eu deveria Ter esse tipo de vida? O que você diz é certo, mas se realmente é o destino, eles virão naturalmente, certo?" Tomoyo  
  
"Se você insiste, eu não vou te apressar." Eriol  
  
"Arigato, Eriol-kun. Você é tão gentil." Tomoyo  
  
"De nada, Lady Tomoyo." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo sorriu um pouco.  
  
"Desde quando eu virei uma 'lady'?" Tomoyo  
  
"Você já é uma dama, Tomoyo-san. Desde o primeiro dia que eu a vi aqui, não pude acreditar que era você. Você cresceu. E você é uma dama desde que eu a conheci no Japão. Desde que era uma estudante do primário e seu cérebro já funcionava como o de Albert Einstein." Eriol  
  
"Pare ou eu fecho sua boca. Mas é um tanto impressionante. Ah sim, as ferias terminam na semana que vem, já providenciou tudo?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sim. Mas por que perguntou?" Eriol  
  
"Eu gotaria de uma coisa emprestada, posso?" Tomoyo  
  
"Claro, você pode passar lá em casa para pegar quando quiser." Eriol  
  
"Obrigada." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol voltou para casa uma hora depois, e Tomoyo ficou olhando ele partir, através da janela.  
  
PV - Tomoyo  
  
Porque me parece que Eriol ficou desorientado após ler a carta? Ele parece um pouco infeliz e tenta esconder isso de mim. É como se ele soubesse tudo sobre mim e eu não. É como se ele estivesse me vigiando todo tempo. Hum, tem mais uma coisa que está martelando na minha cabeça. Ele me pareceu mais ciumento depois que voltou da China e me viu andando junto com John..ele está.não poderia ser, ele apenas me trata como sua melhor amiga e nada mais. Mas poderia ser? Talvez ele goste de mim.  
*Não sei se seria certo falar amante, mas não consegui encontrar um bom sinônimo dentro da palavra que ela usou...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Mande seus comentários para o meu email: Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com ou deixe uma reviw!  
  
Comentários da Tradutora: Gente, muito obrigada elos reviws, espero que não esteja demorando muuuuuuuuuito pra atualizar, mas tou tentando... queria agradecer muito à:  
  
Hime Hayashi - Hime, eu também me perdi quando comecei a ler, mas as coisas começam a ficar mais claras daqui a pouco.. a trama vai ficar mais interessante a partir do capítulo dez ou onze aguarde...  
  
Violet-Tomoyo - Agradeço-lhe muito por estar lendo a minha tradução e prometo não demorar como nos meus outros fics, já que a eles, ninguém dá lá muita importância... Espero que goste do clima que passa a se instalar nesse capítulo.. bjos  
  
E só.. vamos gente, mandem reviws! Faça uma tradutora feliz!!!  
  
Click aqui... | |  
  
|  
  
| | \/  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ 


	9. Tomoyo em Perigo

Autora: Esta é a história sobe o amor de E+T de CCS. Espero que goste. Se tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer, mande-me um e-mail: Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com. (e-mails pra autora só em inglês)  
  
Nota:  
  
CCS não me pertence apesar de eu desejar. Apenas a história é minha e, por favor, não me processe, eu não sou rica!!  
  
Nota 2:  
  
Eles têm 18 anos no inicio da história. Tem um pouco de S+S, okay, muito poucos momentos de S+S.  
  
Note 3:  
  
Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviws, eu fico muito feliz com isso. Vocês são demais!! Korinna Myorin, Séliya, Cathaeris, Hardy, littlewolfsyaoran, E- chan Hidaka, Anime, mystical_cancer e b !!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Nota da Tradutora: Acho que tou ficando mais rápida pra traduzir, espero que vocês estejam gostando, até porque, sem reviws, eu acho que não vou continuar, não deixem de "reviwsar"! Acho que no próximo capitulo eu vou começar a comentar as reviws.... ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Alguns dias depois do fim das férias,  
  
Tomoyo estava andando por perto da mansão de Eriol, mas, de repente, ela sentiu como se estivesse sendo seguida e parou.  
  
"Quem está aí? Tem alguém aí? Me responda! Eu sei que pode me ouvir." Tomoyo  
  
Um grupo de rapazes a surpreendeu de fronte. Os seus rostos estavam cobertos por uma máscara fizeram um circulo em volta de Tomoyo. Ela estava tão assustada que gritou o máximo que podia, não longe dali, Eriol ouviu o grito.  
  
"Aquela voz me parece conhecida, hum... é a voz da Tomoyo." Eriol  
  
Ele pegou seu báculo e se fez sumir. De volta a Tomoyo, um dos garotos falou.  
  
"Nós fomos mandados para levar você até nosso jovem mestre, O Apanhador de Sonhos." O garoto  
  
Tomoyo estava tão assustada que mal conseguia se mover, quando, de repente, uma luz golpeou um dos rapazes. Ela olhou para cima e viu Eriol perto dela.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo  
  
Então, de repente, Tomoyo estava flutuando paralelamente a Eriol. Ele passou seu braço em volta da cintura dela e murmurou algumas palavras mágicas. Tomoyo estava surpresa por ele ter circundado sua cintura, e então houve um flash de luz. Ela fechou os olhos que doíam por causa da luz, quando ela abriu os olhos, os rapazes haviam sumido e ela se via em um espaçoso quarto, era grande tanto quanto os aposentos de um rei. A posta se abriu um pouco e uma garota alta adentrou o quarto. Seus olhos e cabelos eram vermelhos como rubis. E então ela gritou...  
  
"Daidouji-san!!" a garota  
  
A garota correu até Tomoyo e a abraçou.  
  
"Quem.é.vo-você.Está me machucando." Tomoyo  
  
A garota apartou o abraço e olhou para Tomoyo.  
  
"Não se lembra de mim? Sou eu Akizuki Nakuru!" a garota  
  
Tomoyo estava desconfiada, então olhou para ela.  
  
"Nakuru-chan? Ruby moon?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sim, sou eu." Nakuru  
  
"Eu pensei que estivesse na China." Tomoyo  
  
"Bem, meu treinamento está completo. Nós só chegamos uma hora atras." Nakuru  
  
"Mas, onde estou?" Tomoyo  
  
"Está no meu quarto."  
  
Uma voz veio do outro lado da porta.  
  
"Como se sente agora, Tomoyo-san?"  
  
"Eriol-kun, você me assustou. Pensei que era um daqueles garotos." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol adentrou o quarto. Ele trazia um copo com água e o entregou a Tomoyo, que aceitou e logo o bebeu.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, onde estão seus guarda-costas? Se eu não estou errado, sua mãe contratou dois guarda-costas para você." Eriol  
  
"Eu os despedi. Disse-lhes para que voltassem para a agencia." Tomoyo  
  
Um gato preto saiu do bolso de Eriol.  
  
"Você não deveria ter feito isso, Daidouji-san." O gato preto  
  
"Eh, é você Suppy-chan?" Tomoyo  
  
O gato preto olhou para ela rapidamente.  
  
"Yeah! Ual, você ainda se lembra de mim! Hey, hey, mas eu ainda estou querendo saber sobre os guarda-costas." Suppi  
  
"Eu apenas não gosto de ser vigiada por todo lugar que vou. Eu não quero ter a vida que tinha quando era pequena. Sabe de uma coisa, é muito chato isso." Tomoyo  
  
"Bem, okay. Mas estou feliz de você estar bem." Suppi  
  
"Sim, você está certo." Nakuru  
  
Eriol apenas parou em frente a Tomoyo, Nakuru percebeu e...  
  
"Eu vou fazer alguns biscoitos e chá. Suppy-chan, por que não vem me ajudar?" Nakuru  
  
"Mas eu." Suppi  
  
Nakuru olhou para Suppy de forma a dizer-lhe que era para sair do recinto naquele instante. Suppi, então, olho de Eriol para Tomoyo e depois para Nakuro e acenou com a cabeça. Os dois guardiões sairam da sala deixando Eriol e Tomoyo sozinhos. Eriol estava a ponto de falar, mas Tomoyo o interrompeu.  
  
"Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Sim." Eriol  
  
"Obrigada." Tomoyo  
  
"Por o que?" Eriol  
  
"Por me trazer a salvo para cá." Tomoyo  
  
"Ah, aquilo? Não foi nada, de nada." Eriol  
  
"Hey, por que não me contou que Nakuru-chan e Suppi-chan voltaram?" Tomoyo  
  
"Eu ia te dizer, mas você não atendeu o telefone quando eu liguei ontem." Eriol  
  
"Ontem? Oh sim, eu fui até a livraria comprar um livro novo, parei na sorveteria, foi por isso que não atendi ao telefone, não estava em casa." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol apenas olhou para ela com olhos sérios. Tomoyo reparou nisso e lhe perguntou o que estava errado.  
  
"Eriol-kun, tem alguma coisa te aborrecendo?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sim, e é sobre você." Eriol  
  
"Eu? O que é?" Tomoyo  
  
"Você tem alguma idéia de quem sejam aqueles rapazes e do por quê de eles quererem capturar você?" Eriol  
  
"Eu não sei quem eles eram, mas sei que eles queriam me levar para seu jovem mestre, o Sonhador.. humm...Apanhador, ou algo assim." Tomoyo  
  
"O Apanhador de Sonhos? Você está certa de que não ouviu errado?" Eriol  
  
"Foi o que eu ouvi." Tomoyo  
  
"Deve ser ele." Eriol  
  
"Ele quem?" Tomoyo  
  
"Hum, ninguém. Apenas uma coisa que eu pensei agora." Eriol  
  
"E o que é?" Tomoyo  
  
"Talvez um amigo meu." Eriol  
  
"É melhor você me contar o que está acontecendo agora. Eu posso ver nos seus olhos que está escondendo alguma cossia de mim." Tomoyo  
  
"É que." Eriol  
  
Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, a porta se abriu num rompante. Eram Nakuru e Suppi trazendo chá e alguns biscoitos.  
  
"Okay quem quer torta de ovos?" Nakuru  
  
PV do Eriol  
  
Aquilo estava perto.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, você precisa provar minha torta de ovos! É deliciosa, eu aprendi como fazer com o meu sensei na China." Nakuru  
  
"Sim, e chame um médico antes que tenha uma dor de barriga por causa das novas receitas da Nakuru." Suppi  
  
"Ei, é melhor fechar sua boca se não quiser que eu a encha de açúcar." Nakuru  
  
Suppi voou até o encosto da poltrona de Eriol para fugir das ameaças de Nakuru. Tomoyo ria sonoramente vendo a forma com que Nakuru e Spinel agiam.  
  
"Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Sim?" Eriol  
  
"Eu acho que é melhor eu ir agora. Não quero incomodar vocês." Tomoyo  
  
"Aww, Tomoyo-san, o que faz você pensar que nos incomoda ficando aqui?" Suppi  
  
"Sim, nós ficamos muito felizes de ter você aqui. De qualquer forma, você tem ajudado muito meu mestre. Por favor não vá, por favor?" Nakuru  
  
Tomoyo olhou para Eriol.  
  
"Sim, Nakuru está certa. Em todo caso, se você estiver aqui eu posso proteger você a qualquer hora. E, é claro, que você não quer que aquele incidente aconteça outra vez, você quer?" Eriol  
  
"Bem, hum.eu." Tomoyo  
  
"Onegai!" Nakuru & Suppi  
  
"Se vocês insistem, okay." Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah!" Nakuru  
  
"Mas, e as minhas coisas?" Tomoyo  
  
"Eu acompanharei você até sua casa para pegar as coisas." Eriol  
  
"E eu farei o jantar enquanto vocês vão até lá, okay? E Suppy-chan, você precisa vir comigo para me ajudar e provar as comidas." Nakuru  
  
"Oh Deus." Suppi  
  
Todos na sala riram.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Mandem seus comentários para a autora, apenas em inglês, para Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com ou deixe uma reviw, nós duas agradecemos ^_~'.  
  
A partir de agora eu vou atualizar essa tradução todo domingo e espero reviws, gente, eu preciso delas pra viver. ^_^ Espero que estejam gostando, qualquer critica, deixem reviws..  
  
Bjos mil  
  
Tomoyo  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ 


	10. É realmente seu pai?

Essa história é obre o romance de Eriol e Tomoyo de Card Captor Sakura. Espero que todos vocês gostem e se tiverem algum comentário a fazer, enviem para o meu e-mail Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com (Emails para a autora, apenas em inglês)  
  
Nota: Card Captor não me pertence embora eu desejasse isso, apenas a história me pertence não me processe! Porque eu não sou rica!! ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
No apartamento de Tomoyo,  
  
Tomoyo estava ocupada, empacotando suas coisas no quarto enquanto Eriol a esperava no hall. Depois de alguns minutos, Tomoyo saiu do comodo.  
  
"Okay vamos!" Tomoyo  
  
"Você tem certeza de que isso é tudo que tem?" Eriol  
  
"Hum, sim. Ne, você está me lembrando de alguma coisa, mas, o que seria?" Tomoyo  
  
"Bem, o que é?" Eriol  
  
"Aha, eu apenas esqueci uma coisa!" Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo foi até seu quarto e saiu com um envelope em mãos.  
  
"É a carta do meu pai." Tomoyo  
  
"Deixe-me segurá-la para você." Eriol  
  
"Ah, obrigada, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
Assim que Eriol recebeu o envelope, este caiu no chão. Eriol, rapidamente, o pegou e alguma coisa caiu de dentro do envelope e rolou até perto do pé de Tomoyo. Era uma coisinha brilhante que Tomoyo pegou. Era um anel e o modelo da peça era familiar à Tomoyo.  
  
"O modelo desse anel me parece familiar, parece-se com o colar que você me deu em meu aniversário." Tomoyo  
  
"O que?" Eriol  
  
Eriol estava realemnte surpreso em ouvir aquilo. Ele olhou para o anel e reparou no detalhe.  
  
"Não pode ser.esse é o anel da amante de Clow, mas estava desaparecido há séculos. Como pode...?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo também estava surpresa. Ela pegou de Eriol o anel e tirou o colar e fitou os dois juntos.  
  
"Sim, os dois tem os mesmos desenhos e são do mesmo modelo. Que coincidência! Talvez seja apenas um presente do meu pai, o que lhe parece?" Tomoyo  
  
"Não, esse é o anel da amante de Clow. Tem a mesma mágica do colar. O que significa...você está ligada a Reed Clow." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo ofegou e o anel e o colar cairam no chão e, de repente, um facho de luz saiu deles. O que eles viram foi incrível. Eles viram duas figuras, Eriol reconheceu uma delas, era a amante de Clow, Li Siu Lan. Mas ele desconhecia quem era o homem presente. Ele olhou para Tomoyo e a viu de boca aberta, perceptivelmente pasmada. Então ela disse...  
  
"Pai." Tomoyo  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________  
  
Cometários da Tradutora: OI GENTE!!!! Nem demorou, ne? Eu, agora, tou fazendo o esquema de atualizações diárias, sendo que, cada dia da semana, uma fic é atualizada... Espero não ter mais bloqueios e nem atribulações para terminar as fics... só essa são 45 capítulos!!! Bom, queria agradecer às reviwers:  
  
Hime-chan: Pois é, andei sumida, mas a inspiração voltou e eu tou com a corda toda... Espero continuar assim por muuuuuito tempo... E não esqueça que sem as reviws eu não vivo ^_~ Deixe a sua...(parece propagando de campanha de doações) Violet-chan Que bom que você gosta, mas, infelizmente, os capítulos são mesmo curtos, esse ainda foi menor que o anterior, mas não liga, sempre que eu conseguir, vou postar dois capítulos a cada domingo ^_^ Ah, arigatou por se preocupar, mas eu sempre volto, sempre para atormentar vocês com minhas tolas fics*se fazendo de vítima ~_~'''*  
  
Bom, muito obrigada a todos que lêem e que deixaram, ou não reviws, não se esqueçam de dizer o que acharam, no fim da tradução eu vou passar todas as reviws para inglês e mandar para a Izy, ela vai ficar felicíssima... Fora que, quando a gente traduz uma fic, fica super feliz de ver o trabalho reconhecido ^_^  
  
Kissu minnasan, ja ne...  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa 


	11. A verdade sobre o segredo de Tomoyo

Autora: Essa história é obre o romance de Eriol e Tomoyo de Card Captor Sakura. Espero que todos vocês gostem e se tiverem algum comentário a fazer, enviem para o meu e-mail Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com (Emails para a autora, apenas em inglês)  
  
Nota: Card Captor não me pertence embora eu desejasse isso, apenas a história me pertence não me processe! Porque eu não sou rica!!  
  
Tradutora: Esse é o segundo capítulo que eu traduzo nessa noite, me desculpem se a atualização for só segunda, mas o FF.net ta de zoação com a minha cara e não ta me deixando logar*grrrr* ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Eriol estava boquiaberto com o que acabara de ouvir. Então o homem olhou para Tomoyo sorrindo.  
  
"Você cresceu e está linda, minha filha." homem  
  
"Pai.é mesmo você? Ou eu estou só... apenas sonhando?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sim, sou eu. Você não precisa ter medo de mim, e sabe que eu nunca faria mal a você, minha criança." homem  
  
Eriol, rapidamente, se pôs em frente a Tomoyo para protegê-la daquele homem, então Siu Lan foi até ele.  
  
"Eriol, não tenha medo. Ele é Spiro, pai de Tomoyo." Siu Lan  
  
"Pai!" Tomoyo  
  
Ela correu até ele e tentou abraçá-lo, mas passou através dele, virando-se em seguida para perguntar...  
  
"Pai! O que aconteceu com você? Por que não posso tocá-lo?" Tomoyo  
  
Spiro olhou para Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo querida, eu não mais existo nesse mundo, Yuet me matou. O que você vê agora é apenas uma imagem holográfica minha." Spiro  
  
"Não! Me diga que está mentindo, por favor!" Tomoyo  
  
A expressão de Spiro adquiriu um tom triste quando confirmou a sua filha.  
  
"Não. isso não é verdade.não.não pode ser.não!!!" Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo gritou o mais alto que podia e Eriol a pegou e sacudiu um pouco.  
  
"Tomoyo-san se acalme! Não há nada que possamos fazer com relação a isso." Eriol  
  
"Nao, eu não posso aceitar isso..." Tomoyo  
  
Então ela tombou sobre os joelhos e caiu desmaiada.  
  
"Tomoyo-san! Acorde!" Eriol  
  
Spiro e Siu Lan foram até Eriol.  
  
"Eu sei que é difícil para ela aceitar o fato, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer." Spiro  
  
"Perdoe-me, ma seu posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?" Eriol  
  
"Claro, vá em frente Clow-san." Spiro  
  
"Como o anel estava no envelope se quanto Tomoyo procurou por ele não estava lá? E, de onde ele veio? Apenas estava lá,na minha mão." Eriol  
  
"Bom, isso é simples. Eu estava com medo de o anel parar em mãos erradas então enfeiticei para que só aparecesse em contato com a magia de Clow." Spiro  
  
"Foi muito sábio da sua parte ter dado meu colar a ela. Foi meu, mas eu dei à mãe de Spiro, Fu Ying. E agora as jóias foram passadas à sua neta, Daidouji Tomoyo." Siu Lan  
  
Eriol não acreditava no que havia ouvido de Li Siu Lan. Era muito inacerditável que Tomoyo vinha de uma linhaem de poderosos magos e ele nunca havia detectado magia nela. Então Spiro falou a ele.  
  
"Clow-san, agora eu deixo minha única filha para você. Espero que você cuide dela o melhor possível. Por favor, proteja-a de Yuet, eu posso sentir uma aura parecida com a dele, porém um pouco mais forte." Spiro  
  
"O que? Mas por que eu não posso senti-la?" Eriol  
  
"É porque ele sabe controlar e esconder sua aura que é realmente especial." Siu Lan  
  
"A especialidade dele é que ele pode fazer com que ninguém pergunte a ele sobre seu passado e pode fazer com que falem coisas que não deveriam ser ditas e pode fazer as pessoas gostarem dele.Ele pode controlar as pessoas perfeitamente, mas sua magia só é efetiva com humanos normais, o que faz com que você não tenha que se preocupar, porque é um mago. Então não há nada que você tenha a temer." Spiro  
  
"Essa é uma cosia boa de se ouvir, mas..." Eriol  
  
Antes de ele poder continuar, Spiro e Li Siu Lan começaram a desaparecer. Spiro falou suas ultimas palavras para Eriol.  
  
"Por favor, Clow-san. Tome conta de minha filha; ela é a única Daidouji que tem poder agora, e eu não quero que ela caia em mão erradas, principalmente Mong Yuet. E, por favor, diga a ela que eu a amo muito e se você não se importar, mande meu cumprimento a Sonomi. Ela vai entender. Vejo você no outro mundo, Clow-san" Spiro  
  
"Ensine a ela como controlar seus poderes, Eriol." Siu Lan  
  
"Mas eu." Eriol  
  
Nenhum dos dois era mais visível em lugar algum da casa. Eriol olhou de relance para o rosto inexpressivo de Tomoyo, então olhou pela janela. O sol estava se pondo e o dia era substituído pela noite.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Autora: Envie seu comentário para meu e-mail, Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com ou apenas reviw aqui...(emails para a autora apenas em inglês)  
  
Tradutora: AHHHHH Segundo capitulo de hoje, eu realmente tou com a corda toda...  
  
Sabe o que é? é que eu queria terminar de traduzir essa fic antes da faculdade começar(acho que esse ano eu passo) que assim eu ficava descompromissada(não tanto, quer dizer)  
  
O que vocês acham? Eu devo atualizar apenas um capitulo por domingo ou dois direto?  
  
Kissu, Ja ne minnsan  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ 


	12. A identidade de Ben é revelada

Autora: Essa história é obre o romance de Eriol e Tomoyo de Card Captor Sakura. Espero que todos vocês gostem e se tiverem algum comentário a fazer, enviem para o meu e-mail Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com (Emails para a autora, apenas em inglês)  
  
Nota: Card Captor não me pertence embora eu desejasse isso, apenas a história me pertence não me processe! Porque eu não sou rica!! ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
No mesmo instante, em outro lugar,  
  
Um rapaz adentrava uma sala escura. Lá estava um homem, alto, e ele ria abertamente.  
  
"O que te deixa tão contente agora, pai? Eu nunca te vi tão feliz antes." O garoto  
  
"Bem, você pode adivinhar, Ben?" o homem  
  
Ben fitou seu pai imaginando o que ele estaria pensando.  
  
"Não consigo adivinhar. Você pensa em me contar?" Ben  
  
"É claro meu filho." O homem  
  
"E então o que foi?" Ben  
  
"Eu achei a filha de Spiro. Ela está aqui na Inglaterra e eu pude sentir sua aura ficando forte e há alguns minutos pude sentir Spiro também. Se foi em um segundo e não mais o consegui sentir, mas a aura de sua filha está ficando cada vez mais forte. É uma energia ímpar. O que você acha disso?" o homem  
  
"Hum, talvez seja apenas a aura da filha dele, você uma vez me disse que eles tinham auras parecidas." Ben  
  
"Talvez e talvez não, mas eu ficarei com a sua conclusão meu filho." O homem  
  
Fora do breu, um garoto com uma mascara entrou no aposento, ele parou quando viu Ben e seu pai.  
  
"Jovem mestre, nós falhamos em trazer a garota para você, merecemos a morte por isso." O garoto(Ok, vou nomea-lo Naiem)  
  
O homem estava um pouco confuso com o que estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos.  
  
"Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui? E por que você precisa morrer? E de que garota você está falando?" o homem  
  
"Me perdoe mestre Mong Yuet (Deus!!! É ele o Yuet!!! Aaah!!! E... e Ben é seu filho!!! Isso o faz pior ainda!!!). Mas o jovem mestre mandou a mim e meu homens capturarmos uma garota japonesa." Naiem  
  
"Uma garota Japonesa? Ben, você não me falou sobre essa garota japonesa?" Yuet  
  
"Hum, isso ...Eu aaah... " Ben  
  
"O que você está escondendo de mim, meu filho?" Yuet  
  
"Hum, bem...não é nada realmente sério, só alguns atritos escolares hehe." Ben  
  
"Oh, sério? Se você não quer responder, Naiem vai. Não vai Naiem?" Yuet  
  
"Sim, meu senhor." Naiem  
  
"Comece, então." Yuet  
  
"O jovem mestre nos mandou para capturar uma garota japonesa." Naiem  
  
Yuet fitou Ben com seus olhos de fogo. Então ele voltou a olhar Naiem.  
  
"Japonesa, Hu? Então, qual o nome dessa garota?" Yuet  
  
"Me desculpe, mestre, mas eu não sei o nome da garota. Me desculpe." Naiem  
  
"Está desculpado e agora, saia e me deixe à sós com meu filho." Yuet  
  
"Como queira, senhor." Naiem  
  
Naiem saiu do aposento, o silêncio antes de Yuet fitar Ben novamente.  
  
"Então, o que você tem a me dizer agora meu filho?" Yuet  
  
"O que? Eu não sei." Ben  
  
"Qual o nem dela?" Yuet  
  
"Quem?" Ben  
  
"A garota japonesa? Olá?" Yuet  
  
Ben virou seu rosto do pai.  
  
"O nome dela é Daidouji Tomoyo." Ben  
  
Yuet recebeu um choque quando ele ouviu o que Ben disse.  
  
"Daidouji...você tem certeza que é Daidouji?" Yuet  
  
"É o que toda classe me disse." Ben  
  
"Você está na mesma sala que ela? Por que não me disse antes, Shou?" Yuet  
  
"Por que eu deveria? É importante? E não importa o que você pense, me chame de Ben, pai. Eu odeio esse nome horrível! Mong Shou! Isso soa bem?" Ben  
  
"Sim, soa." Yuet  
  
"Bem, eu não gosto dele. Por favor pai, só uma vez mais, não me aborreça mais." Ben  
  
"Você sabe alguma coisa meu filho? As vezes seu poder fica muito fraco." Yuet  
  
"O que faz você dizer isso?" Ben  
  
"Porque, toda vez que você fica aborrecido, revela seu poder. Está ficando totalmente fraco. Não consegue nem mesmo sentir a filha de Spiro perto de você." Yuet  
  
Ben estava pasmo com o que ouvira.  
  
"O que quer dizer com ela estar perto de mim?" Ben  
  
"Você sabe quem é o pai de Daidouji Tomoyo? Bem, você não sabe, sabe? O pai dela é Spiro, ou deveria dizer Daidouji Satoki." Yuet  
  
Os olhos verdes de Ben se alargaram em surpresa.  
  
"O-o que?! Não pode ser! Uma garota inocente como ela ser a filha de Spiro? E-e eu nunca senti nela nenhum poder mágico. Você não está falando coisa com coisa, pai." Ben  
  
"Ela ainda era apenas uma mortal até hoje. O poder dela ainda não havia se revelado há muito tempo, se não está satisfeito, pode checar." Yuet  
  
"..." Ben  
  
"Então, por que você está querendo pegá-la?" Yuet  
  
"Nada." Ben  
  
"Ben, eu sei que está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, pode falar." Yuet  
  
"Pai, por favor, cuide dos seus problemas. É meu problema e não se meta nisso." Ben  
  
"Ótimo. Mas cedo ou tarde eu irei. Agora saia, eu quero ficar só." Yuet  
  
"Como queira pai." Ben  
  
Bem saiu da sala. Quase imediatamente, Yuet estava sorrindo malignamente.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
Autora: Envie seu comentário para meu e-mail, Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com ou apenas reviw aqui...(emails para a autora apenas em inglês)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ 


	13. Eriol não vai gostar disso

Autora: Essa história é obre o romance de Eriol e Tomoyo de Card Captor Sakura. Espero que todos vocês gostem e se tiverem algum comentário a fazer, enviem para o meu e-mail (Emails para a autora, apenas em inglês)  
  
Nota: Card Captor não me pertence embora eu desejasse isso, apenas a história me pertence não me processe! Porque eu não sou rica!!   
  
Na mansão de Eriol,  
  
Um gato preto voador, voava em volta de um rapaz que estava sentado em um poltrona.  
  
"Eriol-sama."  
  
O rapaz olhou para o gato.  
  
"O que houve Suppi-chan?" Eriol  
  
"Eu estava pensando. O que aconteceu quando vocês estavam no apartamento?" Suppi  
  
"Hmm? Mmm, uma coisa tão chocante que poderia fazer seu coração dar uma parada." Eriol  
  
Suppi estava confuso com o que Eriol disse.  
  
"O que você quer dizer, Eriol-sama?" Suppi  
  
"Aaah... Estou cansado. Lhe contarei quando estiver livre, okay?" Eriol  
  
"Mas..." Suppi  
  
"Noite, Suppi." Eriol  
  
"Bons sonhos, Eriol-sama." Suppi  
  
Eriol saiu da sala deixando Suppi com seu quebra-cabeças de pensamentos.  
  
Na entrada da faculdade,  
  
Eriol e Tomoyo estavam andando juntos até a entrada.  
  
"Como está, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
"Eu não sei. Eu acho que bem." Tomoyo  
  
"Está certa disso? Não me parece bem." Eriol  
  
"Estou bem, obrigada. Eriol-kun, não se preocupe muito comigo,por favor. Eu não poderia suportar ver você triste por minha causa." Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo-san, seu pai me incumbiu de protege-la não importa o que aconteça." Eriol  
  
A face de Tomoyo se tornou triste.  
  
"Ah, porque sou muito estúpida. Eu tive a oportunidade de faalr com meu pai em pessoa e desperdicei a oportunidade da minha vida. Algumas vezes eu me odeio." Tomoyo  
  
Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos violetas dela. Tears started to fall from her violet eyes. Eriol pegou seu lenço e exugou as lágrimas de Tomoyo. Ela olhou para ele.  
  
"Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Sim." Eriol  
  
"Por que me trata dessa forma?" Tomoyo  
  
"É errado?" Eriol  
  
"Não, claro que não." Tomoyo  
  
"Então o que é?" Eriol  
  
"É só porque você me trata tão bem. Nem minha mãe me trata dessa forma. Mas me diga, apenas um motivo." Tomoyo  
  
"Eu..." Eriol  
  
"Deus! Já são 8:55! Sua aula é às 9. Vamos, Eriol-kun, ou você ficará atrasado para sua aula." Tomoyo  
  
"Cla... claro." Eriol  
  
Ambos foram para suas respectivas aulas.  
  
Naquela tarde,  
  
Tomoyo estava procurando por Eriol mas, de repente, ela esbarrou em um rapaz.  
  
"Desculpe! Me desculpe! Eh, James? É mesmo você?" Tomoyo  
  
O rapaz olhou para ela.  
  
"Srta Daidouji." James  
  
"Isso soa tão formal, me chame apenas de Tomoyo." Tomoyo  
  
"Hum, claro senhorita Tomoyo." James  
  
"Tomoyo, não senhorita ou algo assim." Tomoyo  
  
"Ah, okay, Tomoyo." James  
  
"Isso é ótimo. Então, por que estava correndo?" Tomoyo  
  
"Estou procurando por John e seus amigos. Você os viu em algum lugar?" James  
  
"Não." Tomoyo  
  
De repente, havia um braço em torno da cintura de Tomoyo. Ela estava assustada e às vésperas de gritar quando o rapaz colocou a mão em sua boca para mantê-la quieta.  
  
"Quem é você? E o que quer de mim?" Tomoyo  
  
"Nada. Apenas quero conversar com você."  
  
"John, O que está fazendo? Deixe-a ir." James  
  
O rapaz a soltou.  
  
"John." Tomoyo  
  
"Olá, querida. Você nunca me quer por perto quando esta com aquele esquisito." John  
  
"Ei, não o chame assim. Ele não é o Estranho, é o meu segundo melhor amigo." Tomoyo  
  
"Segundo? Quem é o primeiro?" John  
  
"Por que você se preocupa tanto com isso? Não interessa a você." Tomoyo  
  
"Hum, vou indo agora, é melhor. Eu tenho aula as três. Vejo você depois, Tomoyo. E John não faça nada a ela." James  
  
"Claro." John  
  
John formou um sorriso angelical enquanto James o deixava à sós com Tomoyo. Então ele se virou para ela.  
  
"Tomoyo." John  
  
"Sim." Tomoyo  
  
"Você gostaria de jantar comigo hoje?" John  
  
"Hum, eu prometi a alguém que jantaríamos hoje à noite." Tomoyo  
  
"Ah, sério? Então eu irei acompanhar você e seu." John  
  
"Hã?" Tomoyo  
  
"Você não vai se importar, vai? Então eu te encontro na sua casa as sete? Okay, tchau." John  
  
"M-Mas..." Tomoyo  
  
Antes que ela pudesse terminar, John já havia ido embora.  
  
"Eriol não vai gostar disso. O que eu devo fazer?" Tomoyo  
  
Autora: Envie seu comentário para meu e-mail, ou apenas reviw aqui...(emails para a autora apenas em inglês)  
  
Tradutora: GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN... Desculpa mesmo gente, eu tive muito pouco tempo pra atualizar, mas agora já tou com 3 capítulos traduzidos e vou tentar traduzir mais nesse tempo em que eu vou publicando os outros... Tou meio sem tempo, mas as outras fics não devem demorar muito a sair, os capítulos finais de Submissão dos Sentimentos podem ficar prontos rapidamente, se eu conseguir digitar mais do que ler, é difícil.. buááá  
  
Não em matem, faço isso com muita dor no peito, fico toda hora pensando que eu tenho que atualizar aqui.. nhá... Me desejem sorte, e não deixem de mandar reviws, senão fico deprê e não atualizo.. hunf!!!  
  
Eu sei que foi vacilo, mas tou até o 19 traduzido e espero postar mais de uma vez por semana... Tinha traduzido dois capítulos a mais, mas tive que fazer uma formatação forçada, o que significa que as perdi...  
  
Gente, leiam e opinem, preciso da ajuda das suas reviws para continuar... Quero agradecer à Violet-Tomoyo, Hime, Mari Asakura e Paula pelas reviws e espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, o próximo é bem legauzinho..  
  
Bjinhos  
  
Rach 


	14. Tomoyo conhece Yuet

Essa história é sobre o romance de ET de Card Captor Sakura. Eu espero que todos vocês gostem. Se houver alguma coisa que você queira comentar sobre esse fic mande um email para (emails para a autora só em inglês)

Nota:

Card Captor Sakura não me pertence embora eu gostaria que fosse minha. Somente a história me pertence e por favor não me processe. Eu não posso pagar por isso.

Nota 2:

Eles têm 18 anos no inicio desta história. Tem também um pouco de SS, OK, OK bem poucos momentos de SS

19h no apartamento de Tomoyo,Tomoyo estava se preparando para o jantar, vestia um vestido curto, azul marinho, de repente a campainha soou e ela correu para atender. Quando abriu a porta, deu de cara com um rapaz alto de óculos."Eriol-kun, chegou na hora. Entre, por favor, fique à vontade." Tomoyo"Você está ótima, Tomoyo. O vestido, realmente, lhe cai bem, você sabe como se vestir." Eriol"Ah, obrigada, Eriol-kun. Esse velho vestido eu fiz antes de vir para a Inglaterra." Tomoyo"Você é muito talentosa, Tomoyo, tem um grande futuro na careira de moda." Eriol"Obrigada. Hum, Eriol-kun , eu..." TomoyoAntes de ela poder terminar, a campainha soou mais uma vez.

"Aí está ele." Tomoyo

"Quem?" EriolTomoyo abriu a porta e ali estava outro rapaz de alta estatura."John, James?" Tomoyo"Olá Tomoyo." John"Boa tarde, senhorita Tomoyo." JamesA boca de Eriol abriu um pouco, logo depois ele puxou Tomoyo para a cozinha."Ok, explique." Eriol"Era o que eu estava tentando te contar..." Tomoyo"Como? Por quê?" Eriol"Ele me perguntou se poderíamos jantar e eu disse que não poderia porque já tinha prometido a outra pessoa e ele disse que gostaria de nos acompanhar, eu tentei recusar, mas ele sumiu antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa." Tomoyo"Oh, okay. Esqueça. Vamos comer... E levá-lo junto, apenas porque ele trouxe James também." Eriol"Você é tão gentil, Eriol-kun." TomoyoOs dois saíram da cozinha."Vocês estão bem?" James"Estamos." Eriol"Se você diz." John"Ok rapazes, vamos, estou com fome." TomoyoTodos saíram do apartamento e foram para um restaurante perto. Depois de duas horas, saíram de lá."Não é o Ben que está com aquele cara?" James"Onde?" John"Do outro lado da rua" James"É o Ben." Eriol"O que ele está fazendo por aqui?" Tomoyo"Ei, Ben!" JohnO rapaz se virou e encontrou o dono da voz que o chamava atrás. John foi até ele e todos do grupo o seguiram."John?" Bem"Quem é, Ben?" Yuet"Um amigo." BemJohn parou de fronte a ele."Ben, o que você 'tá fazendo aqui e quem é ele?" John"Eu sou o pai dele se você é tão cego para perceber." Yuet"Senhor Dawn! Desculpe, prazer em conhecê-lo." John"John, onde você está indo? Hum, Ben?" Tomoyo"Tomoyo." Ben"Oi, Ben. Quem é?" Tomoyo"Meu pai." Bem"Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor." TomoyoTomoyo e Yuet apertaram as mãos."Tomoyo-san, onde você está? Ben?" Eriol"Você também está aqui, Hiiragizawa?" Bem"O que você está fazendo aqui Ben?" Eriol"Você é muito bonita, senhorita Tomoyo. E o vestido lhe cai muitíssimo bem. Você faz meu sangue ferver." YuetTomoyo se sentiu mal pela forma como Yuet falou com ela, Eriol reparou e anteparou-a.

"Tomoyo-san, está bem? Acho melhor levá-la para casa." Eriol

"Vou com você." John"Adeus, senhor Dawn e Ben." JamesOs quatro deixaram Ben e Yuet lá.Autora: Envie seu comentário para meu e-mail, ou apenas reviw aqui...(emails para a autora apenas em inglês)

Tradutora: Esse capitulo foi mais pra apresentar Yuet a Tomoyo, foi bem curtinho, espero ter traduzido bem... qq coisa, mandem reviws, por favor...

Tomoyo

OBS: DEIXEM REVIWS!!! Vou tentar respondê-los na próxima semana...


	15. Os sentimentos de Ben

Essa história é sobre o romance de ET de Card Captor Sakura. Eu espero que todos vocês gostem. Se houver alguma coisa que você queira comentar sobre esse fic mande um email para (emails para a autora só em inglês)

Nota:

Card Captor Sakura não me pertence embora eu gostaria que fosse minha. Somente a história me pertence e por favor não me processe. Eu não posso pagar por isso.

Nota 2:

Eles têm 18 anos no inicio desta história. Tem também um pouco de SS, OK, OK bem poucos momentos de SS

* * *

No apartamento de Tomoyo,

"John, é melhor irmos para casa agora, está tarde e papai vai nos castigar." James

"Claro. Ok, Tomoyo. Nos vemos na escola. Bons sonhos, querida." John

"Que seja, boa noite." Tomoyo

Os dois se foram e deixaram Eriol e Tomoyo sozinhos.

"Tomoyo, você está bem? Não me parece que esteja, vamos entrar, vamos." Eriol

"Hai." Tomoyo

Em outro lugar,

Estavam Ben e seu pai.

"Pai, por que você falou aquilo para a garota?" Ben

"Bem, ela realmente é bela. Eu não pude me controlar." Yuet

"Pai, ela tem, mais ou menos, a minha idade, você é quase noventa anos mais velho que ela, portanto, esqueça." Ben

"Então você pega ela." Yuet

"Ela é bonita, mas eu não posso." Ben

"Por que?" Yuet

"Um amigo meu está apaixonado por ela e eu não vou me confrontar com ele." Ben

"Você quer dizer, John?" Yuet

"Você sabe que eu tenho todas as garotas que quero, não sabe?" Ben

"Sim, exceto por essa. Ela tem magníficos poderes. Nem eu tenho certeza se posso abater seus poderes." Yuet

"Pai, ela é uma garota inocente. O que ela pode fazer por você?" Ben

"Quando eu toquei sua mão pude sentir um grande poder vindo dela. Ela precisa de uma grande dor para despertar seus poderes." Yuet

"Você está brincando?" Ben

"Não, não é hora para brincadeiras. Nós precisamos desse poder. Então, você precisa tentar ficar muito próximo a ela e descobrir quem é a pessoa que ela mais aprecia e destrua ele ou ela, assim essa menina extravasará seus poderes, quando perder a pessoa que mais ama. Esse é o momento em que você deve beija-la para absorver seu poder. E não pense que pode me enganar menino. Eu sei que você gosta dela, você só a deixa em paz porque seu amigo gosta dela." Yuet

Bem estava paralisado como uma pedra quando seu pai terminou.

"…Como você sabe, pai?" Ben

"Eu sou seu pai, é claro que eu sei." Yuet

"…eu não sei o que dizer." Ben

"Ah sim, quem é aquele rapaz que você chamou de Hiiragizawa?" Yuet

"Ele Hiiragizawa Eriol, o melhor amigo de Tomoyo." Ben

"Você deve ter cuidado com ele, não é um garoto qualquer. Eu senti seu poder, é maior que o meu ou o seu." Yuet

"Eu sei, pai." Ben

"Vamos para casa, estou cansado. Preciso conservar meu poder." Yuet

* * *

Autora: Envie seu comentário para meu e-mail, ou apenas reviw aqui...(emails para a autora apenas em inglês)

PS: gente, por favor, deixem comentários, eu fico triste quando não recebo nenhum e não me sinto motivada a continuar a traduzi-lo, tenho muito projetos de fics pra escrever e traduzir e coloco essa fic em primeiro lugar.. por favor, considerem isso, é só clicar no botãozinho aqui em baixo.. :)


End file.
